pizzatowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Peppino
Peppino (Full name: Peppino Spaghetti) is the protagonist of Pizza Tower. Peppino's main abilities consist of slapping and tossing enemies as well as a speed dash and a powerful super jump. He shows signs of both anger and anxiety and will shift through both emotions frequently. He fights enemies using different forms such as a knight and a cheese zombie as well as some weapons including a shotgun. Main Abilities Jump Jumping on top of enemies will stun them, which is handy if they can be grabbed from the front. Peppino's Italian Tomatoes allows him the hereditary skill, performed by holding the jump button with the correct timing when landing on an enemy, to bounce higher off of the enemy. Dash One of Peppino's most important abilities for blasting his way through the towers. He builds up speed for as long as the dash button is held, allowing him to transition to several successive stages of dashing. Jumping during the dash keeps his momentum at whatever stage he is currently at. Stage 1: * Peppino can stun enemies by bumping into them. Stage 2: * Indicated by Peppino's red and green afterimages. * Can damage enemies, but must be wary of those protected with weapons. * Can initiate a roll by pressing down while dashing. * Can initiate a Ground pound by pressing down in the air. * Can run up vertical walls by jumping at them while dashing, or by running up a staircase connected to a wall. * Can break through non-metal boxes. Stage 3: '' * Has the same abilities as stage 2. * Distinct in its added sounds, force-field effect, and Peppino's "crazy eyes." * Enemies freeze in shock when Peppino reaches them, letting him bust through defenses like Forknight's fork. * Can initiate a Super Jump. * Can break through metal boxes. * If the player presses forward whilst running along the ground for a bit, he goes supersonic which gives him a bit more speed and alters the animation and sounds. * Also known as "Mach 3" ''Stage 4: * Activated when the player is at stage 3 and moves in the direction peppino is running. * It is almost identical, the main differences being sprite changes and him going slightly faster. * Also known as "Mach 4" Roll Press down while dashing on the ground at Stage 2 or higher to roll in a blue-hedgehog-like fashion. Damages enemies and breaks boxes to clear through crawlspaces. Dive Press down while dashing in the air at Stage 2 or higher, can damage enemies in the same fashion as the dash or roll. Team Dash While in Co-op mode, if both players attack each other at the same time, they will start rolling, which has most of the same effects as a stage 3 dash. The direction of the team dash depends on who attacked first, and will go in the direction the first attacker was facing. Neither player can turn around, roll through one-block gaps, or end the dash until they hit a wall, but whoever attacked first can control the speed of the ball as well as jump. Super Jump (a.k.a. Shinespark) Press upward when the Dash reaches stage 3 and release to jump. Can move side-to-side slowly before releasing. Flies straight upward quickly, busting through weaker obstacles until he hits a ceiling. Can cancel the jump before hitting a ceiling with a dash, transitioning back into stage 3. Skillful players can control Peppino's movement very quickly and precisely by alternating between a stage 3 dash and a super jump. Grab Quickly flies forward to grab an enemy in his clutches. He can carry caught enemies around before smashing them away and can also smash them upwards or behind him. Pressing down whilst on the ground releases a stunned enemy. He also has some wrestling moves he can perform while holding an enemy. * Giant Swing: Press the forward and backward directions quickly to speen and press the grab button to throw. * Spinning Piledriver: Jump with a held enemy and press down while in the air. Hold the dash button after initiating a grab and he will immediately start dashing at stage 2, letting him reach top speed faster. In addition to being a important method to defeating enemies in tight spaces, it can also break through certain boxes. Tackle: In Peppino's Xmas Break and the builds that came after it, holding dash while holding an enemy will cause Peppino to tackle forward while still holding the enemy. The tackle won't break anything but small blocks, and releasing the dash button will drop the enemy and slow Peppino down. Pressing the grab button again while tackling will throw the enemy forward. Peppino can jump in this form as well as turn around, but the latter will cause him to drop the enemy. Roll Slide: Press down after you start a grab. This was executed differently in other demos. Ground pound Press down while in the air at low speed to ground pound, damaging enemies from above. He hangs in the air for a moment before dropping and can slightly shift left or right as he drops. With enough height this can be used to break metal boxes, indicated by the force-field effect. Taunt-attack Strike a pose. If the player gets a combo counter of x3 or more, taunt-attacking will defeat any enemies on-screen until the combo ends. (His many taunt poses reference the likes of Peter Griffin, Akuma, Daffy Duck, Dr. Robotnik, Sonic the Hedgehog, and more. Images to come.) Smash Peppino will close his eyes and nervously swing his palm. It takes a few hits to stun an enemy before grabbing them. Transformations See also: Transformations Knight Peppino (Gained from: Grabbing a sword or getting hit by a Pizzard's projectile) Peppino will be heavy and slow, but he can still take out enemies by walking into them or jumping on them, and he gains fast momentum from sliding down stairs and slopes. If he slides into a wall or touches a level hazard, the armor will break and return him to normal form. Bomb Peppino (Gained from: Picking up a bomb or The Noise's interference) Some days you just can't get rid of a bomb, but it helps when your path is blocked by purple metal boxes marked with bomb symbols that need to be destroyed. Peppino can only run and jump frantically, and "transforms" back to normal upon exploding and is not hurt. Ball Peppino (Gained from: Getting kicked by a Pepperoni Goblin or pressing down while on stairs) Peppino inflates himself just like a balloon and quickly rolls until he hits a wall. He is invincible in this form and will bowl over enemies. Burnt/Firebutt Peppino (Gained from: Touching a pool of lava, touching a burning haystack, or in the manual,get burnt by a Forknight with a hot marshmallow.) Peppino will jump up high, and when landing his Bottom will be exposed, "what a bummer!" He can actually defeat any enemies that touch him at any point in the animation. Pizza Box Peppino (Gained from: Getting crushed by a Pizza Box-inator or the scrapped Noise boss) Peppino will be crushed in a pizza box, making him be able to crawl on smaller places more easily without having to do a roll. He can only get out of this form by getting hurt. Cheese Peppino (Gained from: Getting hit by a Cheese Peppino Robot or Cheese-inator) In Demo 2, Peppino could get caught in a cheese ball from the causes above. He is lot slower in this form, but can cling on vertical conveyor belts and jump off of them. Weapons Shotgun "It's Time To Chew Junk!" ''- Dick Kickem In the SAGE 2019 demo: Purchased for 4 pizza coins from PizzaMart. The gun will break from taking damage but can carry one backup shotgun. Fires three projectiles at once by pressing up and the grab button. Also alters his abilities by turning his grab animation into a shoulder charge and his body slam into a downward shot followed by a two-footed stomp. '''Pizza Cutter Chainsaw' "Take This!!" -miler smollin The Pizza Cutter Chainsaw is a weapon that is in the files for the GolF demo and Demo 2. It is currently added, and is possibly an idea. Pizza Gun The Pizza Gun is a weapon Peppino wields in the GolF demo, it will shot out toppings when the trigger is pulled. Trivia * In the game's lore, Peppino originally had his "debut" as the main antagonist in the fictional 1996 video game, Pizza Boy Tower, starring his nemesis, Totino the Pizza Boy, the protagonist of the game. However, this info is false, as admitted by PTG himself. ** In this game, his original name was "Chef Raider". ** This is a reference to the predecessor of the Wario Land series, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. As this game marked the first appearance of Peppino's Mario ''counterpart, Wario, also acting as the villain, this is fitting. * Someone ACTUALLY modded Peppino in Hardoween, making it a little harder then expected. * In the real game lore, Peppino's Pizza place wasn't doing so well, so he was reading a book about towers and noticed something surprising, he found a page that said about towers with ingredients to make perfect Pizzas, he then got a call from someone that was somewhere near the towers. Gallery ''For more images, see the gallery here: Peppino/Gallery pep_idle.png smirk.png ANGERY.png iconpep.png hudpeponi.png grab.png VxNJ6vM.gif NO OVER DERRRRH.png Me running to base with intel when i have 2 health.gif Tiredpeppinotalking.gif|Peppino tiredly talking, probably used when Peppino is talking to Mr. Stick, as he also has a talking animation. Comics Major Characters Category:Playable Characters